


An universe in your skin

by Sherr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Future Fic, Hinata has freckles because fuck it that's why, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I do not speak English, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's 3am what the fuck am I doing, M/M, This will have a million mistakes, Tsukishima Kei is a Dork, Why Did I Write This?, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherr/pseuds/Sherr
Summary: When he can't sleep, he likes to draw in the freckles of his partner.





	An universe in your skin

The fact that he can't sleep makes him want to scream and maybe make some coffee so he can watch dinosaur's documentaries until noon.

But the fact that his boyfriend is cuddling on him like is a matter of life and death doesn't allow him to do those things.

Kei hated Shōyō at this moment. He also wanted to pee.

In nights like those, when he can't sleep and can't go away from the bed, he would look at the pacific sleeping face of his boyfriend and started drawing little figures on his freckles. Stars, hearts and sometimes, only sometimes, dicks. Of course Hinata yelled at him for this the next morning.

But, when he wasn't being an asshole with his boyfriend, he would draw nice and little things with a marker. Not a permanent one. And Shōyō will wake up, look himself at the mirror and say ' _Keiii, you did it again'._

But it wasn't something that he can control.

Shōyō had an universe in his skin. An universe made of freckles in all his body, freckles that sometimes where covered with marks and freckles that sometimes where already attached at others with faded lines. And, because it was an universe, he had the urge to find the constellations hidden in it.

And sometimes, only sometimes, he would write an 'I love you' next to a heart, making Shōyō a blushing mess.

But it wasn't helped. Kei loved dinosaurs. Kei loved space. And Kei loved Shōyō. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, soooo.  
> It's 3am.  
> I haven't slept.  
> English is not my first language.  
> I wrote this with my phone.  
> I love this pair with all my soul.
> 
> I want to die.
> 
> Pls leave kudos and notice me of any mistakes!


End file.
